Rogue's Wonderful Day
by THE LIE
Summary: umm wanted to write a sotry about Rogue being happy? umm there is some slight OOCness I know. and umm yeah thats all I can think of. PLZS R&R COMPLEATE!
1. I

That's right I decided to write a short story about Rogue being happy soooo HA! If you want to flame it I don't care, go ahead and do it ALSO!!! I am tired of Jean being the bad guy. I mean if she wasn't so damn perfect..blah blah she would be a way better character in the show. I liked her better in X-Men the originally show….also some ppl write Amara as a snobby princes soooo that's what I did to her HAHAHAHAHA ONE MORE THANG (Jackie chan hehehe) X-Men have never met the Acolytes, but they have been exposed soo now that we're clear bring on the show YAY

I am sad to say I do not own X-Men Evo/Marvel..and if I did do you think id be writing this??

**Rogue's Wonderful Day**

* * *

Amara, Kitty, Scott, Evan and Kurt were all in the living room watching cartoons. It was a Saturday morning, and they were all still in there pajamas. Kurt, and Kitty were eating a big bowl of Lucky Charms. Evan was eating toast and drinking a big glass of milk, while Scott and Amara were eating eggs and toast. Jean wasn't there for she was in her room sulking about how Duncan used her when he found out she was a mutant, and that he didn't care about her at all.

They also didn't have a danger room session that morning, because they all worked pretty hard last night. Fighting The Brother Hood who were trying to get their hands on some illegal weapon.

They were watching their cartoons with great interest when they started to hear singing…. happy singing.

"What a wonderful day, what a beautiful moooooooornin." Rogue sang happily as she came down the stairs.

Everyone looked at her dumbfounded as the happy Goth poured a bowl of Lucky Charms. She came down sitting by them smiling as she stopped her singing.

"Hey guys, how's it goin? Ain't it a beautiful mornin?" Rogue said as she took a bite of cereal.

"Vhat's vrong Rogue?" Kurt asked shocked by Rogue's new happiness.

"Nothin Kurt Ah'm just happy, on this beautiful day." Rogue smiled.

"But that's not like you!" Scott said, "you don't come down this early singing happily. You grumble and moan."

"Ah know!" Rogue said with a shocked voice. "But wasn't that gettin annoyin? Ah mean complaint after complaint." Rogue said her last sentence as she moved her hand in a circular motion.

"You are not supposed to be like this at all!" The snobby princess that was none other then Amara said, as she was getting a little mad that people were not paying attention to her royal ass. "You are suppose to be a depressed Goth who can never be happy, because you will never be able to touch."

Everyone that heard Amara were a bit pissed at her snobby princess rudeness, but Rogue wasn't mad at her at all. "Ah know. Ah mean sure it sucks that Ah can' touch blah, blah, blah." Rogue said the ""blah's"" in an annoying way. "But hey Ah got friends that care, an' love meh. Not to mention that the prof is gonna help meh with mah mutation. So one day Ah'll be able ta control it, or at least we maht discover somethin fo' meh ta use so Ah can touch."

"But a guy would never want to go out with you, cus you wouldn't be able to touch them. Yet your happy?" Amara said thinking this would bring Rogue back to her normal ""depressed, I'll bite your head off if you piss me off" self.

"Well if a guy can't except meh fo' who Ah am then Ah deserve better!" Rogue said with a triumphant nod and smile.

Kitty was literally bouncing up and down with excitement. She was quite happy with the new Rogue, although she wouldn't care if she were still the same old Rogue. "O o o you want to like go shopping today?" Kitty said with a huge grin.

Rogue turned to look at the valley girl with a smile. "Sure thang, ya know what we should bring Jean an' cheer her up!"

"Like that's a good idea! Let's like go get ready." Kitty said as she ran out of the room, ran up stairs, and into her room.

"Damn that gurl can run." Rogue said as she got up from her spot on the floor. "Kurt will ya do meh a favor an' clean up our mess please."

Kurt who was happy to see his sister happy nodded and smiled. "Sure go have fun."

Amara who's mouth was wide open and her arms crossed over her chest. "They didn't even invite me." She said snootily.

Evan, Kurt, and Scott all got up and left the room not responding to the bitchy princess.

"Ugh now everyone left me." Amara said pouting. "I'll just go wake up Bobby." Amara then left and went to Bobby's room.

Rogue and Kitty were in Jean's room all dressed and ready to hit the mall. Kitty was wearing a pale pink tank top with light blue jeans, and her usual make up. Rogue was wearing dark blue jeans that had a couple of holes in it. A black tank top with a dark purple sweater, and black glove's. She was wearing her usually Goth makeup. For Rogue just liked it, it had nothing to do with her emotions. For everyone thought Goths were all depressed which was a complete stereotype.

"Come on Jean like get out of bed." Kitty said as she pushed Jean.

"Go away" Jean mumbled.

"Get over it Jean, Duncan was an ass. Ya could get better! Ah mean fo' gawd's sake Scott lahke's ya."

Jean who had her head in her pillow started to cry. "But he was my first love, and-and he u-u-used me." Jean said crying some more.

"Like come on Jean. Me and Rogue want to take you shopping." Kitty then grinned "were going to have a girls night out, now wont that be fun?"

Jean who couldn't believe Rogue would want to go shopping looked at the two with blood shot eyes. "You want to go shopping?" Jean said as she pointed at Rogue.

Rogue grinned and nodded. "Yeah come on it will be fun."

Jean raised an eyebrow Rogue had defiantly had a new positive attitude, which seemed to change over the night. Jean covered her face again and yelled at them. "Get out of my room, leave me be in my pain."

Rogue growled and looked at Kitty. Kitty then yelled a threat at Jean. "If you like don't get dressed and come with us we will phase you down stairs, and then phase all your clothes off."

Jean shot up. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I think I would."

"Well I'll just make sure you can't get close."

"No see Ah'll zap ya, makin ya unconscious an' ya will be downstairs naked."

Jean growled but got up and got dressed. Kitty and Rogue smiled at each other for their accomplishment. Seconds later Jean came out wearing khaki pants, and an orange American Eagle cow shirt. **(A/N my friend has an obsession with cows, and she has a shirt that's something like that soo MOOOOO )**

The three girls started to walk through the mall.

"So are you like over the whole Duncan crap?" Kitty said as she linked her arm's through the two girls arms. So they looked like this. Kitty in the middle and to her left Jean, and to Kitty's right Rogue.

"Nope I'm still sad about it. But after I realized it I couldn't miss shopping with Rogue. That is just a once in a lifetime thing." Jean said as she looked for an Abercrombie & Fitch store.

"Jean ya flater meh. But ah think this will be a permanent thang."

"Ooo" Jean yelled excitedly as she saw the A&F store, pulling the three girls with her.

"Oh no Ah forbid ta go inta a store lahke this." Rogue said as she tried to pull the girls away from the store.

"Like you come in here and let us buy you something. You can bring us to your gothic store, and by us an outfit there." Kitty said, as she and Jean pulled her back towards the A&F store."

"That's not fair ah have ta spend more money." Rogue said as she found her self being pulled into the store.

"We will all buy are own out fits just we get to pick them out…that make sense?" Jean asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Sure" she said as she reluctantly gave up and they walked into the store.

"Oh no that wont do at all." Jean said as she threw an ugly sweater back at Kitty.

"Okay how bout like this and this." Kitty said as she threw some other clothes back at Jean.

"Oooo Kitty I think we got it!" Jean said excitedly.

"Really!" Kitty screeched.

"Yup" Jean said as she nodded. "Okay Rogue go try this outfit on." Jean demanded as she threw the clothes at Rogue.

Rogue sighed but she went and tried it on. When she came out Jean, and Kitty whistled and howled.

"That looks great on you!" Jean said with a triumphant smile.

"It like so does."

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a mini jean skirt, knee high black boots, very nice short black glove's, and a tight red v cut long sleeved shirt. Across the chest, it had A&F lover in black, and below it said A&F. The skirt also had the A&F symbol in the lower right corner.

"It doesn't suit meh. Ah mean Ah hate A&F Ah ain't no gawd damn lover of it."

"Like new attitude new look…er…at least like one new outfit look." Kitty said as she started to look confused.

"Right, well go change Rogue and let's pay. Oh wait actually just hand me your guy's stuff, I'll pay for it all." Jean said as she smiled mischievously.

"What's goin on in yar head?" Rogue asked as she put her hands to her hips.

"Oh nothing but the fact that Duncan gave me use of his credit card."

"What?" Kitty asked confused.

Jean rolled her eyes. "I can use this credit card here." Jean said as she took out her credit card and waved it in front of Kitty, and Rogue's face. "And it's pretty much linked to his own money in his credit card. I didn't want to do it but he wanted me to so I did, and now I'm glad I did." Jean grinned wickedly.

Rogue joined in on that grin. "That's wicked."

"But like he could have already cut you off." Kitty said sadly.

"Oh no he hasn't I used it yesterday when he broke up with me, to by us lunch. I'm sure he doesn't even remember about it."

"And what about when he get's his taxes or bills or whatever for that credit card then like he'll make you pay for what you bought." Kitty said still worriedly as Rogue had gotten into the dressing room to change.

"Don't worry will figure that out later."

"Okay Jean bah our stuff now." Rogue said as she handed her stuff to Jean who now had a pile of clothes in her hands.

(A/N I made that credit card thing up, unless its real cus I think it might be….soooo yeah rolls eyes continue to read!!)

The three girls bought their stuff and head towards Hot Topic. From A&F Jean ended up buying a pale green tank top that went well with her eyes, and two pairs of pants. Kitty got two pairs of pants, and some high heel shoes. And now they were off to get some other clothing

Rogue got an idea. "Hey how bought when we get ya'r guy's stuff, ya put the outfits on?"

"Like no how bout you put your outfit on."

Rogue smiled wickedly. "Alright lets make a deal if ya guys guess mah number correctly then Ah will, an' if ya get it wrong ya guys have ta."

"Alright." Jean said smiling.

Kitty was about to say something but Jean covered her mouth.

"The number you're thinking of is 26378257!" **(A/N who ever can guess what the number spells out wins uhm the smart award!! YAY!!)**

Rogue's mouth opened wide. "Now how the hell did ya guess that?" Rogue asked shocked.

Jean replied by tapping her head.

"Oh that's raght ya can read mahnds. That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair." Jean said smiling.

"Fahne ya guys, win… after we get yar outfits then Ah'll change."

"Like okay, and you have to wear it all day!"

"Except for when Ah bring ya guy's ta this club, then ya guy's have ta wear the outfits ya get."

"Fine… what club?" Jean asked not knowing of what she was talking about.

Rogue laughed, "ya will see."

Rogue grabbed two fake nose rings, a fake eyebrow earring, and two just fake earrings', that you could put any wear. She would have gotten only one, but it came in a package. She then walked to the dressing room, and waited. For Jean, and Kitty to come out. When they did, it was her time to howl, and whistle.

Kitty had on these black pants that were tight on her butt, and a bit tight on her thighs, they then were baggy from her kness down. It also had some chains attached to them. One chain went from her left butt pocket, to the front of her right pocket, and the other one went from her right butt pocket to her left front pocket. She was wearing this tight low v cut blood red spaghetti strap tank top that showed her midriff, and over it was this black fishnet that didn't cover her shoulders. **(A/N it's like Rogue's purple sweater ya'll.)**

Jean was wearing this red and green plaid mini skirt, and a black tank top, with straps that were the same color plaid, and it went down her shirt and little rings ended it at the bottom (the shirt also showed her midriff). On the shirt was a red skull cross bone. Jean also had on some black boots that went half way up her lower leg.

"Ya look great gals."

Jean shrugged "I don't like it."

"The point is for ya not ta lahke it."

"I personally like it, don't I totally look cute."

Rogue laughed. "Sure ya do, now go and change so we can bah them."

"Is that all?" The cash register who had bright blue hair, and many piercing asked as he looked at the odd group.

"No hold on." Rogue turned to look at the two girls. "Can Ah dye ya'r guys hair black?"

"No way in hell."

"Like an outfit is enough, but like my hair is fine the way it is."

"Please Kitty?" Rogue begged as she pouted.

Kitty sighed. "Fine, but if you like make it look bad I'll kill you."

"Jean?" Rogue asked giving the puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Jean said firmly.

"Fahne, a bottle of black hair dye an' that's it."

Rogue walked out of the bathroom stall wearing the A&F outfit the girls bought her. "Ah look so terrible."

"Oh shut it, you do not." Jean said as she grabbed a wet paper towel.

"But you like soo need to redo your makeup, it like so doesn't fit."

Rogue shrugged, but let the girls wash off her make up, and then she redid it till they liked it. She couldn't have them touching her skin, something bad might happen. After the make up they made her put on this cross necklace, a plain silver chain bracelet, and these studded diamond earrings. Where they got them, she had no clue. They just seemed to appear out of nowhere, and she wasn't going to ask questions.

**(A/N ooo don't hate me for what im about to do hahahahaha..u'll see)**

An auburn brunet haired man, wearing black sunglasses, black pants that were a little baggy, a white wife beater, and a tan trench coat was sitting in the food court part of the mall. He had seen an odd group of girls walk into a bathroom. A Goth, and two preppy girls. Just didn't make sense to him. He sat there staring at where they walked into the bathroom's shuffling his cards.

"Mate what are you looking at?" An orange haired man, with hazel eyes that turned an orange color every now and then asked. He was wearing slightly baggy dark blue pants, and a black shirt with a fire skull. He was flicking a lighter on, and off.

"Jus' an odd group of _filles_." The auburn burnet man replied.

"Really? Where?" The orange hair man asked as he looked around.

"John calm down." The first man said as he laughed slightly.

"Your one to speak Remy." A black haired man, with icy blue eyes, wearing a dark navy wife beater tank top, and nice light blue pants.

"Shut it Piotr" Remy hissed. "De _filles_ are right dere." Remy said as he pointed to a group of girls. "But de Goth is now in a preppy A&F outfit."

"Oooo that red head sheila's hair reminds me of fire." John said smiling manically.

"Everything reminds you of fire." Piotr pointed out.

"No, not everything." John said defending himself.

"Hey Jean like see those guys over there?" Kitty said pointing to the three guys sitting at a table.

"Yeah…so?" Jean said.

"Well why don't we go say hi, I mean that really hot one with sunglasses keeps on like looking at Rogue. And like with her new outfit, and makeup, and attitude like maybe she can get a guy."

"Sure she wants one?" Jean asked.

"Like no but who cares, she gets no saying in this."

"What are ya gals talkin bout?' Rogue asked as she tried to feel comfortable with this new look.

"Oh well like those guys keep staring at us." Kitty said. "And like the one with sunglasses is like totally looking at you."

"Kitty you can't even tell, he's wearing sunglasses." Jean said as she looked at Kitty with an odd face.

"Like I can too…where's Rogue?"

While Jean and Kitty were talking Rogue had walked up to the guys. "Hey ya'll see somethin ya lahke?"

Piotr, John, and Remy just stared at her with blank faces. "That's what Ah though. Mahnd yar eyes ya pervert's." Rogue said with her hands on her hips.

Remy stopped shuffling his cards for a moment, and smirked at the girl in front of him. "Aw but _chere_ yo're great t' look at, and what ever happened t' yo're gothic look?" As Remy finished, he started to shuffle the cards again.

Rogue glared at the person talking to her how much she just wanted to punch him. Him and his damn shuffling. "Ya Son of-"

"a nice person." Kitty finished Rogues sentence as Jean glued Rogues moth shut with her powers.

"Not very nice to say mean things about people Rogue." Jean said as she gave Rogue a fake smile. She then let her mouth free.

John took this as his time to speak. "G'day Sheila's. My name's John, and the cocky Cajun over there is Remy, and the silent Russian." John said as he put his hand on Piotr's shoulder. "His name is Piotr."

"Hello," Piotr said as he got up to shake the three girls hands.

Kitty blushed, Jean smiled, and Rogue was still giving death glares to Remy.

"My name's Kitty, and like that's Jean." Kitty said as she pointed to Jean. "And that one's Rogue."

"What type o' name is Rogue?" Remy asked.

"Wah don't ya shut ya'r trap Swamp Rat?"

"Aw _chere_ a nickname already, an' we've just met." Remy said smirking.

Rogue went for Remy's neck, but Kitty grabbed her before she got to him. "Rogue like calm down, you shoudn't let a guy that like wears sunglasses indoors get to you." Kitty said as she tried to hold Rogue back, but Rogue was much stronger then her.

Rogue reluctantly gave up. "Ya're right Kit. Who the hell would wear sunglasses indoors?"

"Scott." Jean said as she just stood there, but everyone ignored her.

"I think ya sheila's should stay a bit. Don't ya think so mate?" John said looking at Piotr.

Piotr simply shrugged.

Remy who was still shuffling his cards was smiling in amusement. He found this girl Rogue very amusing. He looked into her eyes they were still shooting daggers at him. He looked her up and down. Over all he found her very attractive, she was beautiful. "Remy t'ink's they should stay t'." Remy said still admiring Rogue's body.

Rogue was fuming with anger. She did not like this Remy guy, especially how he could push her buttons. And he was checking her out. "PERVERT!" Rogue yelled. "Stop starin at meh unless ya want ya eyes poked out."

"An' what exactly would yo' poke Remy's eyes out with _chere_?"

Rogue looked at the table and picked up a spork. "With this fuckin fork!" Rogue said pointing it at Remy.

"_Chere_ Remy believes that's a spork."

Rogue growled. "Fine with this gawd damn SPORK!" Rogue said squeezing the poor spork so hard that it was starting to break.

Kitty who was standing the closest to Rogue decided to back up. Jean was getting annoyed with it all. "Put the spork down Rogue, and Remy shut the hell up!" Jean said her face starting to turn red with anger. They were having a pleasant day with Rogue until this happened.

Rogue turned and glared at Jean but dropped the spork. And Kitty was sure if that spork was alive it would run off the table screaming to get as faraway from Rogue as it's legs could carry it. Because no one wants to get bent in half and break, death by squeezing, even if it was only a spork.

John who was watching all of this with a smile on his face looked at Jean amused. "Gotta love a sheila with authority."

Kitty suddenly cracked up. And everyone looked at her odd. "Like don't tell me none of you get it?" Kitty said as she started to laugh again.

"What is it Kit?" Rogue asked at her friend's odd behavior.

"Well Remy is like totally flirting with you, and." Kitty continued to laugh not being able to finish her sentence.

Rogue laughed this time. "Ah'd call it more trying ta piss meh off."

Kitty stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. She sat down in an empty chair that was next to Piotr. "Well I totally think we like should so join them for a while." Kitty said smiling. She really just wanted to hook Rogue up with someone and talk to the hot Russian she was sitting by.

Jean shrugged. "Well if you two can behave yourselves." Jean said looking at Remy and Rogue.

Rogue was annoyed now. Kitty was giving her a look. A look that meant "you should give Remy a try." "Fahne, we can stay…but not fo' long!"

Jean sighed, "good cus my feet are hurting." Jean said as she sat next to Kitty which left Rogue sitting next to Remy and Jean.

Rogue sighed, and sat down. Kitty was already trying to talk to Piotr, as she smiled and blushed like a giddy schoolgirl. And John was smiling manically at Jean.

"So Jeanie tell me what do you think of fire?" John asked as he took out his lighter and flicked it on.

Jean smiled, "I love fire. It's so beautiful and hypnotizing, yet dangerous and deadly." Jean laughed. "I always loved Phoenix's mythical fire birds. It would be so cool to control fire." Jean laughed in her mind that time she wanted to control fire yet she was a telepath and was telekinetic.

"Ya know sheila I like you already. I love fire, I'm a pyro." John said as he grinned looking at the fire from his lighter. He looked a bit crazy.

Rogue had to turn her attention away from the two. It was obvious John was interested in Jean. Just like it was obvious Kitty was interested in Piotr.

"So _chere_ yo' friends seem t' be interested in Remy's friends." Remy said smirking at Rogue who just turned and gave him a death glare.

"Listen Swamp Rat, Ah don' need ya pissin meh off, so piss off." Rogue said thankful that he at least stopped shuffling his cards.

"Aw River Rat don' b' so harsh. Remy can' just piss off his friend's would miss him t' much. An' yo' know yo'd miss Remy." Remy said with a wink.

Rogue made a face of disgust. "Stop talkin in third person, it's annoying as hell. Wha do ya even talk lahke that?"

Remy was silent pondering of a good reason, and Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Cus Remy's master tells him t'."

Rogue looked at him oddly. "An' who's ya'r master?"

"Aro, she likes to whip Remy with a leather whip. Remy t'inks she wants t' be a dominatrix. She's in t' the whole S&M t'ing."

Rogue eyes widened. "Ya're kiddin raght?"

Remy laughed. "It's an inside joke Remy and his friend down in ol New Orleans have. Her nickname is Aro."

"Sure…so what's the real reason ya talk in third person?"

Remy shrugged. "Woman tend t' t'ink it's sexy. Don' yo' _chere_? All de _filles_ find Remy charmin especially with his accent." Remy winked at Rogue who glared yet again at him. "While we're askin questions. What's yo'r real name?" Remy asked curiously.

"None of ya're gawd damn business." Rogue said in a low but threatening voice.

"Touchy subject _non?_" Remy asked with a slight chuckle."_Chere_ anyone ever tell yo' how _belle_ yo' look when yo're angry?"

That statement just made Rogue even angrier. This Remy guy thought he was so hot that he could get any girl. What an arrogant jackass.' Rogue thought bitterly. How much she just wanted to hit him square in the jaw.

"So Rogue how do yo'r lips feel from changing form that dark lipstick t' the light one?" Remy said staring at Rogue's lips. He really just wanted to kiss her.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya don' want ta get ya'r face slammed inta the table do ya?"

"Remy t'inks yo' need t' be kissed. It might lighten yo' up and yo'd stop being such a _chienne_."

Rogue crossed her arms. "An' who's suppose ta kiss meh? Ya?" Rogue asked with a laugh.

"If yo' wish." Remy said moving his eyebrows suggestively.

Rogue smiled as she got an idea to shut Remy up. "Ya know Ah can't deny it any longer. Ah fahnd ya so attractive. Ya are just so sexy." She sighed. "Ah guess Ah'm one of those silly gurls that are mean ta people that they are attracted ta."

Remy raised an eyebrow, "are yo' serious?"

Rogue moved closer to Remy. "Ah'm dead serious." She said as she wrapped her right arm around his neck and put her left hand on his chest. At this time Jean, John, Piotr, and Kitty were staring at the two.

Remy smirked as he looked down at Rogue. "Never t'ought yo' were like dis."

"Obviously Remy ya don't know meh very well." Rogue said as she moved her face closer to his. "An' ya never will." She smiled and then placed her lips on Remy's. She felt his thoughts enter her mind and quickly put them behind a barrier. She stood up, and Remy fell out of his chair onto the floor unconscious and Rogue was grinning.

"ROGUE!" Kitty and Jean both yelled.

Rogue turned to them and shrugged. "Woops, mah bad."

Piotr, John, Kitty, and Jean stood up at that time. "What the hell did you do sheila?" John asked as he looked down at his friend that laid on the floor unconscious.

"Uh it was like nice talking to you Piotr." Kitty said as she grabbed her bags. "We should like get going now shouldn't we guys." Kitty said nervously. She didn't want Piotr to find out they were all mutants. But they probably knew by now.

Rogue rolled her eyes and picked up her bags. "Fahne lets go," Rogue looked down at Remy smirking. She then walked off.

"Are you sheila's mutants?" John asked curiously.

"Uh we got to go." Jean said grabbing her bags. "Nice taking to you bye." Jean said quickly as she grabbed Kitty's arm and walked off.

"I like so cannot believe you did that Rogue." Kitty said as they entered the mansion.

"Oh shut up already Kit. It was bound to happen the guy was askin for it."

"But Rogue you di-." Jean was cut off by screeching mutants.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay there will only be one more chapter to this, that will be really short. I just wanted to post this damn it. So I am. Very sorry for grammar and spelling errors. Oh! And umm Rogue did not get the memories of them working with Magneto cus I say so damn it! review plzs.


	2. II

**Rogue's Wonderful Day Part II**

"Is that Rogue?!" Bobby asked with a shocked face, Amara next to him with the same face.

Rogue rolled her eye. "Yes ya'll it's meh in this ugly outfit."

Kitty hit Rogue in the arm. "Like shut up already."

"I must admit Rogue, you look so hot, much better then your gothic look." Bobby complimented her, or at lest to him it was a compliment.

"Uh, Bobby!" Amara said as she hit his arm. "How could you say that, in front of me no less." Amara put her nose in the air, turned around and marched her way out of the room.

Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mara it's not even like we're going out, come back." Bobby said following her.

….

"Oh my god Rogue I like can't believe I let you do this!" Kitty screeched, her hair was covered in the black hair dye, and they waited for it to be time for her to rinse her hair.

It was 9:30 they told everyone they were having some "girl time" in Jean's room. They were sure no one would bother them. What they were really going to do is sneak out go to the club have fun and come back. It took Kitty and Rogue a while to convince Jean to go, and in the end it all worked out.

Everyone that saw Rogue today all were shocked by what she was wearing and how she looked. Rogue thanked them and just rolled her eyes. What was wrong with her gothic look? Absolutely nothing, everyone just had a stick up their ass, or so she would keep on telling herself.

Rogue was wearing black pants, INSERT HERE She was putting on Jean's makeup. Heavy thick black eyeliner, with a greenish shimmer eye shadow. It actually looked really good; she was then going to put on this sheer lip-gloss for her.

"I feel like a hooker." Jean complained.

Rogue and Kitty laughed. "But ya look good, that's all that matters." Rogue assured her.

Jean rolled her eyes, "right sure thing. Kitty I believe you can go and wash your hair now."

"YAY finally, my head's is so like totally starting to itch." With that Kitty ran into Jean's bathroom.

A couple minutes later Kitty came out of the bathroom in her outfit and her damp black hair.

"Wow! Surprisingly Kitty you look really good with black hair." Jean commented.

Rogue nodded. "And now it'll be a bitch tah get yar normal hair color back." Rogue smiled.

Kitty's eyes widened. "You gotta be kidding me?"

"Nope."

Kitty sighed. "Oh well, at least I look good."

Rogue nodded. "Now tah do yar makeup and hair."

A half an hour later Kitty's hair was straightened. Her makeup was blood red lipstick, heavy black eyeliner that Rogue extended at the end and dark red eye shadow. "Alright let's go."

….

They were at the club dancing they were in an area that didn't have that many people by it.

"I'm going to get some water." Jean said as she made her way to the bar area.

Rogue felt someone starting to dance with her. She rolled her eyes. "Back off buddy."

Kitty looked to see who Rogue was talking to.

"But chere Remy rather not." Rogue heard the person whisper in her ear. She growled and turned around. "Listen buddy!" She said backing him into a wall.

Kitty laughed and made her way over to get some water.

"Didn't ya get the point. Ah don't want ya near me!"

"But y' kissed Remy. Remy'd say that means y' want him."

Rogue glared. "Won't ya jus' give up."

"Nope." Remy said as his hand wrapped around her waist. "Let's dance chere."

Rogue sighed. "Fahne!"

..

"Kitty why did you leave Rogue?" Jean asked.

"Oh because…"

"Ello Sheila."

Jean turned to see that Australian. John.

"Hi, uh… so…"

"So your friends a mutant huh? Does that mean you two are as well? Cus see me and my friend Piotr here." John said pointing to Piotr who was looking for Remy. "We are too, as is Remy."

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, remember Jean we were talking about fire. I can control fire."

"Really? That's so cool!" Jean said as she slightly smiled. "I can move things with my mind and some telepathy."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Jean said as she got up. John and her went to the dance floor.

"Like hi." Kitty said to Piotr.

"Hello."

"You want to dance?"

"I don't dance." Piotr said as he sat down.

"Alright… like we can talk. So you're a mutant huh?"

"Yes."

"That's like totally cool. What can you do? I can pretty much walk through walls."

"I turn metal." Piotr said simply.

"Cool…"

"You look nice, although you looked perfectly fine before. Why would you become a goth?"

"It was like a dare… err sorta like long story."

..

"You look really hot!" John said to Jean as they danced.

Jean blushed. "Thanks."

..

"See Rogue, y' havein fun with Remy."

Rogue laughed. "Ya wish."

Remy smiled. "Remy don't wish, he knows."

"Whatever Remy." Rogue said but she was having fun.

"Y' know Remy has connections. Y'r not touching problem can be fixed… would y' like dat?"

Rogue looked at him and shook her head. "Ya know I would so wah ask?"

Remy's smile grew and he was grinning, then a manly looking watch was snapped onto Rogue's wrist.

"What the hell is this?" Rogue asked.

Remy tried to touch Rogue with his hand and she pushed him away. "Hey ya freakin idiot! Don't touch meh! Ah'll be keepin this watch cus it looks expensive."

Remy rolled his eyes. "Remy gots somethin t' tell y' about dat watch."

"Ah don't care, wah the hell did ya put a watch on meh anyway. What are ya some sorta freak?"

"Hey Remy ain't da one who's all gothic, and look at me I'm so depressed and got a stick shoved up my arse. So Remy t'ink if anyone is a freak it's y'."

"Ah was perfectly happy, till ya came along! An' jus' because Ah'm gothic don't mean Ah'm depressed ya idot!"

Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and his bare fingers touched her wrist. "Dere! Dat's all Remy wanted t' show y'! God!"

"What the hell?"

"Dat watch negates y' mutation. It use t' be Remy's when his powers were out of whack. Well he figured he'd give it t' ya."

"Really?" Rogue said her eyes widening.

"Oui."

"That's awesome!" Rogue said as she took off her gloves and touched Remy's face. She smiled and then slapped him. "Ow! What de hell was dat for?"

"Fo' thinkin' ya'd get somethin out of it pervert!" She walked off and went over to Jean. "Let's go now."

"What why?"

"Yes why?" John asked.

"Chere, it's not nice t' hit someone."

"Don't make meh hurt ya even worse."

Piotr and Kitty made there way over to them.

"Rogue like why are your gloves off." Kitty asked.

"Because Ah can touch now, because of this." Rogue said showing them her arm.

"That's great!" Jean said.

"It like so totally is."

"So why don't Remy get anythin out of it?"

"Because ya just wanted ta be able ta touch meh. Ya perv."

"So!" Kitty said. "You should like totally kiss him."

"Kitty!" Jean said.

"Fahne! Ah'll kiss him." Rogue said. She wrapped her arms around Remy and kissed him.

Remy smiled and kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rogue opened her eyes and took off the watch. Wham she got his memories wham she pushed him off of her and there he was on the floor unconscious. She grinned and slipped the watch back on.

"Alright tahme ta go." Rogue said as she started heading out.

Jean looked to John. "Well see you around maybe." She started to head in Rogue's direction when John grabbed her arm and turned her around. He dipped her and kissed her. Jean's eyes widened but she found herself kissing him back

John pulled away and was grinning. "Now you are a good kisser. Sorry bout that. Just had to do it." John said as he stood her up straight and let her go.

Jean was a little red in the face. "Right… yeah… see you around… hopefully." Jean then dumbfounded walked out.

John was grinning and looked at Piotr.

Kitty looked at Piotr. "Aw screw it." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled. "See you around." She then ran off to where the others were going.

…

"So like what are we going to explain to them tomorrow?" Kitty asked as they were all in Jeans room.

"We are going ta go out an' then say what happened tonight happened while we were at some day time dance club." Rouge nodded.

Jean shrugged. "Sounds good to me." She yawned, "night." She had a smile on her face as she dreamt about that Australian.

"Like sleep tight." Kitty said as she started to go to sleep as she thinking about Piotr.

Rogue yawned and laid down her eyes opened she smiled. What a wonderful day, she could touch now! What a weird convince. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**MUH HAHAHA!! Cheessy whatever whatever. I like it that's all that matters lol. probably went by to fast but honestly I dotn care! And THE END!! I am being oh so lazy but thank you alllllllllll for your comments =D**


End file.
